


36

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [36]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Pizza Pick-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	36

 [twistedvirgorivaliant](http://twistedvirgorivaliant.tumblr.com/post/171041876913)

 It’s almost midnight

Stop ordering pizza!

 [pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/171043342759/twistedvirgorivaliant-its-almost-midnight)

Dipper grumbled, staring at the computer screen featuring an online order. Sure, they hadn’t quite hit closing time, but wasn’t there an unspoken understanding that you don’t walk into a restaurant right before then? Don’t people realize there’s cleanup and closing out before employees like him get to go home? That sneaking in right at the end added to how long they had to stay in the wee hours of the morning?

Well, on this matter it was better than his last job waiting tables. It was a pickup order, so once it was made and in the oven, he could start cleaning up. He wouldnt have to hang around for an extra 40 minutes as jackasses took their time eating. Just hand off the pizza, take the money, then finish the night.

“Yo Dip,” his sole coworker Jake called out 10 minutes after he’d put the pizza in the oven.

“Yeah?”

“You know what these additional instructions mean?”

Dipper hadn’t actually read them, too frustrated at the late order to do so. He inwardly cursed himself. Crap, what if they wanted something special and he’d have to make it all over again? Just another addition to how long he’d be here.

“Uh, yeah, but remind me,” he lied, trying to save some face, if nothing else.

“‘Keep the pizza, give the pine tree’,” Jake read out loud. “Like, pine tree? What’s that mean?”

Dipper stared at him, gears whirring in his brain. “Oh no,” he muttered, a terrible realization hitting him.

The oven dinged and Dippers head snapped back to see the blinking “DONE” on it. A wild screech shrieked through the building and his head snapped back in the other direction just in time to see a streak of red lights flash across the front windows of the pizza place. Even before the van stopped, it’s side door was opening, the momentum of the swerve throwing it wide.

Two black clad ruffians emerged with a leap and a roll to dissipate the energy of their landing. While they wore large sunglasses to cover their identities, he recognized their brunette and blonde manes cascading behind them as they tore into the building. A quick glance back at the van revealed yet another familiar color and haircut on the driver, this time red.

“Mabel! What in the-”

“No time to explain!” she screamed, leaping over the front counter and tackling him.

“Holy shit! Dipper!” Jake cried, the poor lad clearly too confused to react more than his exclamation. A spray of dollar bills struck his face as the blonde followed her compratriot.

Perhaps if that hadn’t been the case he could’ve saved his coworker from being carried off after the mysterious bandits tied him up. But then again, it was late and they had to do cleanup. Since Dipper didn’t have to deal with that, and he got to keep the paid for pizza, Jake figured everything was even in the end. With a shrug, he turned off the OPEN sign.


End file.
